This new carnation cultivar was found as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among a collection of miniature carnations maintained in greenhouse for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, this particular plant being selected by me because of its apparently profuse production of small white flowers with many more flowers on each flower stem as compared with the common miniature carnation varieties. I propagated this new plant at Aalsmeer by means of cuttings to observe its growth and flowering characteristics and the product appeared so favorable that I continued propagation by cuttings through several successive generations and observed that its favorable growth and flowering characteristics were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.